New York vs Pittsburg
by raspberry truffles
Summary: This story takes place six months after Justin moved to New York. It is centered around the relationship between Brian and Justin. It is rated m for language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first QAF fanfic. I will do my best to stay true to the characters. All feedback is welcome. I hope that you enjoy this. I will try to add more to this soon.

Brian sat on his couch in his loft staring blankly into space. Six months, it had been six months since Justin had gone to New York. Time was not making Brian feel better; if anything he just missed Justin more each day. He couldn't bring himself to go and visit Justin because he knew that once he saw Justin he would never be able to leave him. Christ, what the fuck was he going to do?

For the past six months Brian had focused on work. Things at Kinetic were going really well and he was relieved to have the distraction. He missed being able to share his success with Justin. Justin…Everything was less vibrant and fulfilling without Justin.

I can't take it anymore Brian realized and picked up the phone. Justin answered on the first ring. It felt so good just to hear Justin's voice.

"Hi Brian" Justin said "How are you? We haven't talked for awhile is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." Brian lied. "How is everything there?"

"Everything is great here" Justin lied right back.

The conversation continued on for another twenty minutes or so with both of them talking about how great their lives were going. They were both so busy trying to hide their loneliness that they failed to pick up on how unhappy the other one was.

Just before the boys hung up Justin mentioned that he had seen Mel the previous week. "She was in New York to take a deposition and she took me to lunch." Justin explained.

"Mel told me that she and Lindsay and Gus are moving back to Pittsburgh. You must be really excited that Gus is coming home." Justin said, somewhat wistfully.

"Gus is coming home? They haven't told me that they are moving back here." Brian replied, unable to keep the excitement out his voice at the idea that Gus was coming home.

"Fuck, sorry Brian. I hope that it wasn't supposed to be a surprise." Justin said.

"Don't worry Justin, this is the best news that I've heard in a long time. Thanks for telling me." Brian exclaimed. "I will give them a call to see if there is anything that I can do to help. You know that Lindz always seems to need something." Brian sighed.

"Well I'd better get going so that you can call them. I'm really glad that Gus is coming home. He is lucky to have you as his father." Justin said, hating to break the connection but worrying that Brian would figure out how depressed he was if he kept talking to Brian.

"Later." Brian said.

"Later." Justin hoped.

Brian immediately picked up the phone to call Lindz to see if what Justin had said was true. It would be great to have Gus home again. He really missed his son. Gus never failed to put a smile on Brian's face. He knew that having Gus around would help ease the pain of Justin's absence.

"Hi Lindz, do you have any news for me?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Hi Brian, I see that Justin has spilled the beans to you." Lindz replied. "I don't know why Mel told Justin in the first place, he never could keep a secret." She added angrily.

"Why was it a secret Lindz? I'm glad that he told me because now I can offer to help you and Mel if you need anything. Don't be mad a Justin, he didn't know that it was a secret. In fact, he was surprised that I didn't already know."

"I wanted to surprise you Brian. I knew that you would be thrilled to see me… and Gus of course." Lindz smiled into the phone.

"Of course I'm really happy that the three of you are moving back. Do you have a timetable for when you are planning to come back?" Brian inquired.

"Nothing is set in stone. I have contacted Sidney Bloom and he has promised me my old job when I return. Mel has contacted her old firm and it seems that they want her back as well. So, we just have to tie up some loose ends here and then figure out when we can move back." Lindz elaborated.

"Please let me know if there is anything that I can do to make your move easier. Please let me know when you are coming. I want to make sure that I am available to see Gus as soon as he gets here."

"Will do. Talk to you later Brian" Lindsay said as she was ready to get off the phone.

"Bye" Brian replied smiling to himself at the thought of his son returning home.

When Lindsay got off the phone she noticed that Mel was looking at her curiously..

"Why are you staring at me?" Lindz wanted to know.

"I'm just wondering why you didn't tell Brian that Justin is really unhappy in New York." Mel said.

"Why would I tell Brian that? He didn't ask about Justin and frankly I am a little annoyed that you mentioned that we were moving to Justin. He spoiled the surprise." Lindz complained.

"I didn't think that you were serious about trying to surprise Brain. I thought that you were kidding. Gus will tell Brian the minute he finds out we are moving back anyway and there is no way that we can keep it from Gus. He's a smart kid; he'll figure out that something is up when he sees all of the packing boxes etc." Melanie replied.

"I thought that you would tell Brian that Justin was upset when I saw him in New York because Brian loves Justin and from what I hear from Ted, Brian is just as upset about their separation. I think that we should try to get those two back together, don't you?" Mel asked.

"Why would we want to get those two back together? You know how hard it was to convince Justin to leave in the first place. I'm sure that he misses Brian, who wouldn't? I'm also sure that Brian has moved on. Brian never really loved Justin; he just liked having him around. You know that. I'm sure that Justin will find someone closer to his own age and he will forget about trying to get Brian back. Staying in New York is the best thing for Justin's career and if he has to suffer personally, well so what, his success will be worth it." Lindsay said with a ceratin finality.

Mel couldn't believe how cold Lindsay was. It made her wonder why Lindsay was so determined to keep Brian and Justin apart.

The next morning Mel decided to call Brian at work.

"Hi Mel, is everything okay with Gus?" Brian asked worriedly. Mel and he were not the best of friends and he was surprised to get her call.

"Gus is fine." Mel reassured Brian quickly.

"Thank God!" Brian exclaimed. "So why are you calling me?"

"Um…I know that this is none of my business but I am worried about Justin." Mel began.

Brian immediately tensed up. "What's wrong with Justin, Did something happen? Please tell me." Brian demanded.

"Well, I saw him in New York last week and Brian, I have to tell you that he is miserable." Mel continued.

"What do you mean miserable?" Brian asked needing clarification.

"He has lost weight and he just seemed desperately unhappy. I saw some of his latest paintings, which are amazing by the way, but they are all filled with a sense of longing for you. I don't really know shit about art but these pieces moved me to tears. I asked Justin if he was okay and he just shrugged and gave me a heartbreaking smile. I really think that he wants to come home to you but he doesn't feel like he can." Mel added. "I'm not trying to tell you that you have to rescue him I just thought that you would want to know." Mel finished lamely.

"Do you really think that he wants me to go get him and bring him home?" Brian asked quietly. "Why didn't Lindsay mention this to me when I called her yesterday?"

"I really think that Justin wants you to go and get him. Lindsay thinks that I am over reacting and that Justin needs to stay in New York for his career." Mel replied rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for letting me know Mel. I will think about what you said. I've got to go now." Brian said and hung up.

Brian immediately buzzed Cynthia "clear my schedule for the rest of the day. I have got to get out of here." He said it with such force that Cynthia didn't even bother to mention that it would be next to impossible to reschedule everything. She just sighed and got on the phone to clear her master's schedule.

Brian immediately drove home to the loft and sat on the couch and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now. He desperately wanted to go to New York and bring his Sunshine home. There was nothing that he wanted more right now than to have Justin move back in with him, but what about Justin? Would it be fair to him? What if he needed to stay in New York to establish himself as an artist? Brian did not want to interfere with Justin's career. Oh God, what the fuck am I going to do?

Brian needed to get an objective opinion. He couldn't call Mikey because he was pretty sure that Mikey was glad that Justin was in New York and would not do anything to encourage Justin's return. Lindsay also wanted Justin to stay in New York so she would be absolutely no help with this decision either. Deb would just tell him to go get Justin, but she really wouldn't be able to think about what was in Justin's best interest. Deb missed her Sunshine and just wanted him to come home.

Brian picked up the phone and called the one person he knew would have Justin's best interest at heart, Jennifer, Justin's mom.

"Hello" Jennifer answered her phone.

"Hi, Jennifer, it's Brian" Brian answered somewhat formally. "I really need to talk to you and I was wondering if we could get together today. Are you free for lunch?

"Sure, Brian how does one o'clock sound?" Jennifer inquired.

"One o'clock sounds fine. Would you mind coming to the loft? I really would like to talk to you in private. It's about Justin." He added somewhat unnecessarily,

"Sure, I'll see you there at one." Jennifer replied wondering what Brian wanted to talk to her about. She knew that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until she met with Brian. Thank God it was only two hours away or she would drive herself absolutely crazy.

At one o'clock Jennifer promptly arrived at Brian's loft. It felt strange to come here when she knew that Justin wouldn't be there. She nervously pressed the button on the intercom to let Brian know that she was here.

Brian immediately buzzed Jennifer in. He was grateful that she had arrived on time. He was stressed enough about this meeting without the added burden of having to wait and worry until she arrived.

When Jennifer arrived she noted that Brian looked exhausted and wary of her. He motioned her to come and sit at the table. Brian had clearly gone to a lot of trouble to organize this lunch and she was touched at the effort he had made.

Brian had run out to Justin's favourite deli to pick up sandwiches, salads and a huge fruit plate. He wasn't sure what Jennifer liked so he wanted to have a variety of food for her. He reasoned that she would probably like at some of what Justin liked. Brian knew that he wouldn't be eating much of anything as his stomach was in knots.

"The food looks wonderful, Brian. You really didn't need to go to this much trouble for me." Jennifer said gently.

"It was no trouble I just wanted to make sure that you would have enough to eat." Brian said.

As Jennifer began to put some food on her plate, Brian went to the fridge to grab two bottles of mineral water. He opened one for himself and the other for Jennifer. Brian put a little bit of salad on his plate along with some fruit so that Jennifer wouldn't realize she was eating alone.

As soon as they were settled at the table Jennifer looked at Brian and said "so what's on your mind Brian?" She asked gently, she knew better than to push him too hard but she thought that he would feel better once he started talking, and frankly the suspense was killing her.

Brian sighed, and forced himself to speak. "I need your opinion about Justin. Do you think that he is happy in New York?"

"I think that he is growing in New York and I am sure that it is good for his art that he is in New York, but I know that he misses you terribly, so no I don't think that he is happy there. Why do you ask?"

"Mel saw him last week and she said that he was miserable. She thinks that he wants to come home, but doesn't know how. Lindsay thinks that he needs to stay in New York for the sake of his art. I want him to come home but I don't want to be selfish. That's why I needed to talk to you. I know that you will put Justin's needs first." Brian finished.

"Brian, I think that you need to talk to Justin. He will tell you what he wants, but you have to listen to him. You are going to have to be open with him and expect the same from him. I'm sorry that I can't decide for Justin and I don't think that you should either. Be sure of what you want and then go and ask him what he wants." Jennifer answered. "Above all let Justin decide what is best for him and don't push him away."

Brian smiled at Jennifer. He could tell from the gentleness of her tone that she knew how difficult it would be for Brian to do this, but he was relieved that she hadn't told Brian to leave Justin alone. He knew now that he would have to go to New York and see if maybe Justin would want to come home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N These are not my characters and no infringement is intended.

As soon as Jennifer left the loft Brian immediately called Justin.

"Hi Brian, wow two days in a row, are you okay?" Justin inquired.

Not really, Brian thought to himself. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering what you had planned for this weekend?" Brian asked.

"Not much, I have to work tomorrow morning and then I was going to try and paint on the weekend. Why do you want to know?" Justine asked incredulously.

"I wanted to come and visit you this weekend in New York, but I wanted to check with you before I booked any thing. What do you think? Will you make some time for me?" Brian practically begged.

Justin couldn't answer for a moment he was so shocked by Brian's request.

"Please" Brian whispered into the phone, misinterpreting Justin's silence as a rejection.

"Of course I'll make time for you. I have to work at the gallery until noon tomorrow but after that I am all yours. I can't wait to see you. I was just surprised that you're coming." Justin hurried to reassure Brian.

"Thanks Justin I will let you know when my flight arrives when I have my itinerary. I had better go so that I can organize things." Brian said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow" Justin echoed. Justin wanted to say more to Brian but he could tell that Brian wanted to put his plan into action. Justin was just going to have to wait in order to find out what exactly was bothering Brian. He couldn't imagine why Brian was coming, but he was really excited about seeing Brian again.

As soon as Brian got off the phone he called Cynthia and told her to that he needed to take some time off. He had told Justin that he was coming for the weekend, but he actually planned to stay for about ten days. He explained to Cynthia that he needed her to book him a ticket to New York for the following day and a return ticket a week for next Sunday. He also wanted her to book him a suite at the W hotel in Times Square.

Cynthia wanted to point out that she really needed more notice to sort this kind of trip out and to make room in his schedule, but she could tell from the tone in his voice that he needed her to fix this for him.

Sensing her apprehension Brian said, "I'm sorry to dump this on you but I really need to go to New York. I will deal with the fall out when I get back. I know that you will do your best to sort out my schedule. I really appreciate this Cynthia."

Wow, Cynthia thought to herself, he must really need to see Justin. Perhaps this trip will do him some good and work will get back on track when he gets back. There was clearly no point in trying to force him to stay. Cynthia quickly picked up the phone and began booking Brian's trip followed by the impossible task of clearing the great Mr. Kinney's schedule. When she had finished with these tasks she sent Brian an email out lining his travel plans and confirming that she had freed up his schedule.

Brian packed his bags for the trip and then called Justin with the details.

"Hi Justin, my flight arrives tomorrow at 10:00 am. I know that you will be at the gallery then so I was hoping that you could meet me at the W Hotel in Times Square after you get off work?" Brian stated.

"Uh… sure Brian I'll meet you at the hotel. I can probably get there by 1:00." Justin said.

"Great, I should be at the hotel by then. Cynthia arranged an early check in for me, so please just come up when you get there." Brian said.

"Do you know what room you're in already? The people at the front desk won't give out that information and you will have to come down and get me. Or at the very least they will have to call you so that you can vouch for me." Justin said. Truthfully, he was dreading going through the front desk. Somehow he always felt embarrassed, like he was just a random twink. He wasn't sure whether or not Brian wanted him to stay at the hotel or if Brian was going to send him home. God this was stressful. It had been so long since he had seen Brian that he was having a hard time reading Brian's moods. This was a total fucking nightmare!

"The room is in your name too. Just check in when you get there and they will give you a key. Make sure that you bring whatever you need for the weekend, OK?" Brian finished.

"Sure Brian" Justin answered, "I'll see you tomorrow." Well at least he knew that he was expected to stay for the weekend. He was also grateful that the hotel was also in his name so that he wouldn't feel quite so ridiculous.

Neither Brian nor Justin got very much sleep that night. Brian worried about the upcoming conversation he was going to have to have with Justin. He really wasn't good at talking about feelings. He wished that Justin had initiated this dialogue. Justin was much more open about these things. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through the next week he only knew that he needed to at least try to talk to Justin to see if there was any chance that Justin would be willing to come home.

Justin on the other hand had no idea why Brian was coming to New York. Brian had sounded distant on the phone but he was also insistent about coming. Justin sensed that there was something weighing on Brian's mind, but he had no idea what it could be. He was thrilled to be spending the weekend with Brian, but also apprehensive about the reason for the visit.

The next morning Brian got up, showered and dressed and called a cab to come and take him to the airport. As he grabbed his bags and headed out the door, he gave a last look around the loft hoping that when he returned it would be with Justin. He sighed wistfully and turned to lock the door. The cab was waiting for him and he quickly put his bags in the trunk of the taxi and got in. The drive to the airport was mercifully uneventful and he arrived in plenty of time to board his flight. The flight was bearable without any turbulence. The only annoyance was the stop in Chicago on the way to New York. At least he didn't have to deplane until New York. Finally he arrived at his destination, picked up his bags and hired a taxi to take him to the hotel.

He checked into the W without any problems. He was glad that his room was ready and he didn't have to wait for Justin in the lobby. Brian made sure that Justin was going to be able to check in without any trouble before he headed up to the suite.

The suite was lovely. It had a modern feel with clean lines. The suite was on the 23rd floor and it had a great view of the Manhattan skyline. Of course the only view that Brian was really interested in was Justin, but he knew that the other man had a taste for the finer things in life and the W offered some of those.

Brian wanted a drink to steady his nerves, but he decided that it was a bit early for that even for him, so he opted for a bottle of mineral water instead. He began to relax as he drank his water and sat on the comfortable couch in the living area of the suite. He still wasn't sure what to say to Justin, but he felt better just being in the same city as the other man. Knowing that Justin would be in the room with him soon comforted Brian.

Brian was getting very hungry as he hadn't been able to eat anything all morning due to the churning of his stomach. He knew that Justin was always hungry so he decided to wait and then order from room service once Justin had arrived.

Just then Brian heard a light tap on the door followed by the unmistakeable sound of a key card unlocking the door. Brian immediately jumped up and went to greet Justin at the door.

Justin barely managed to close the door before Brian grabbed him and crushed the younger man to him. Justin dropped his duffel bag and clung to Brian as though he were a life preserver.

Soon the two men were tangled in each other. Brian knew that he should talk to Justin, but he just couldn't stop kissing him. He needed to fuck Justin senseless but he didn't think that he could last so he dragged Justin to the bathroom. Justin just followed Brian blissed out by his touch.

As soon as they were in the bathroom the two men undressed as quickly as possible. They were both painfully hard and dripping pre-cum. Brian took a moment just to stare at Justin once they were in the shower.

"God, you are so beautiful Justin." Brian whispered.

Justin grabbed Brian's hips and ground his cock into Brian's. The touch was electric and Brian groaned low and deep. Brian quickly put one wet finger in Justin's ass and felt how tight Justin was. Justin yelped and Brian knew that he hadn't had sex with anyone since Brian. That knowledge turned Brian on even more. He gently explored Justin's ass making sure that he was giving Justin as much pleasure as he could and stretching him out now before he rammed him with his rock hard cock later. Justin moaned and cried out Brian's name as he came with such force that he nearly passed out. Watching Justin come sent Brian over the edge and the two clung to each other as waves of pleasure washed over their bodies.

When they had recovered their equilibrium they couldn't stop smiling at each other. They cleaned themselves off and then put on the plush complimentary robes and headed to the couch in the living area.

"God you are amazing Brian. I guess it's safe for me to assume that you missed be a little bit since we've been apart." Justin said with huge smile on his face.

"Yeah Justin, I guess you could say that I missed you. Didn't you miss me?" Brian asked somewhat teasingly.

Justin knew that Brian was trying to be cool but he could see from the expression on Brian's face that he needed some reassurance. "Brian, I missed you an enormous amount. I haven't felt whole since I left Pittsburgh. I love you Brian and I always will." Justin said.

Brian felt warmed by Justin's words as they mirrored his own emotions. He knew that they would have to have "the talk" soon but right now he just wanted to enjoy being with Justin.

"So, Justin are you hungry?" Brian asked with a smile.

"I'm starving!" Justin replied.

"How do you feel about room service?" Brian inquired.

"That sounds great to me, pass me the menu." Justin smiled at Brian.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This is the talk between Brian and Justin. I hope that I have managed to keep the boys in character. I wanted Brian to be pushed to be a bit more vulneerable, yet not over the top and I didn't want Justin to just give in to Brian. I am not sure that this really works so I would appreciate any and all feedback. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoy it. **

**"**So" Justin began after he and Brian had finished eating "what time is your flight on Sunday?"

"Actually, my flight is not scheduled to leave until next Sunday at 2" Brian answered.

"Oh… so why did you really come to New York?" Justin asked, feeling hurt.

"I told you Justin, I came to see you." Brian answered feeling exasperated.

"You really took off all that time just to come and see me?" Justin asked sceptically.

"Yes" Brian answered with a sigh. This was not going the way that he wanted at all. Why was it so hard for Justin to accept that he needed to see him?

The two men just stared at each other for a few minutes. Both were feeling tense and uncomfortable.

Finally, Brian let out a deep sigh. He really hated talking about his feelings. He needed Justin to help him with this conversation but he could tell from the blond man's expression that he was going to have to start this on his own.

"I came to New York to see you in order to find out how you are doing." Brian tried to explain. "So how are you enjoying New York?"

Justin just stared at Brian. Why is he here, Justin wondered to himself? How do I answer his question? Justin took a deep calming breath. "New York is okay" he began. "It's really expensive here and very competitive. I am not having much success getting galleries to show my work. The gallery I work at has two small pieces and that's about it. I have managed to find an agent but I'm not sure how I really feel about her. She is pretty pushy and kind of cold. She just keeps telling me that I need to work harder" Justin sighed. "Does that answer your question Brian?"

Not really, Brian thought to himself. Why is this so hard for me? Fuck, I hate talking about feelings, why isn't Justin helping me? Brian sighed deeply. "Are you happy, Sunshine?"

"Who are you? What do you mean, am I happy? What the fuck Brian?" Justin asked furiously. "New York was never about me being happy. I'm here because you and Lindsay and everyone else said I had to come here. So I'm here and I'm working on my art I don't have time to worry about whether or not I'm happy. Christ Brian, are you happy?"

"No" Brian said quietly.

Justin was shocked by Brian's response. "What do you mean you're not happy? What's wrong?...Oh my god Brian has the cancer come back? Are you sick?" He quickly moved over to sit with Brian.

"No, Justin I'm not sick. Christ why does everyone think that? Do you really think that I would come here and burden you if I was having a health scare?" Brian replied.

Justin gave Brian a weak smile and grabbed his hands. "No, how silly of me to think that you would share your problems with me, what was I thinking? Just so you know, Brian, if you do get sick, or something horrible happens to you, you had better fucking call me because if I find out on my own I will kill you. You can't keep this shit inside Brian, it will kill you before the disease." Justin paused for breath. "So spill it Brian, why aren't you happy?"

Brian really didn't want to answer that question but he felt that he had to give Justin some sort of explanation. So he stared at Justin willing the blond to understand without him having to speak. Unfortunately, Justin just stared back clearly telling Brian that words were required in this instance. Brian looked down at his and Justin's hands and whispered "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Brian all the time." Justin responded gently. "Did you come here to bring me back to Pittsburgh? Was that your plan?"

Brian sighed, again. Why did Justin have to ask such hard questions? What was he supposed to say? How selfish could he be? Brian stood up and walked away from Justin, he just couldn't handle having the blond so close, staring at him and answer these questions.

"I don't really have a plan, Justin." Brian answered evasively.

"Bullshit, Brian you always have a plan. Tell me what it is, now!" Justin responded adamantly.

"It's not so much a plan" Brian began evasively.

"Brian, tell me now or I'm leaving." Justin demanded.

"Fuck Sunshine" Brian began again. "I came here to see if you were happy here and to see if you might be interested in coming home."

"Christ, Brian, of course I want to come home. I never wanted to leave in the first place. Are you seriously asking me to come home to be with you? To be partners, real partners Brian? What exactly are you offering me here?" Justin inquired.

Brian went over to where Justin was sitting and held his hands in his. He could see the doubt and uncertainty in Justin's eyes. So Brian closed his eyes and answered the questions as honestly and directly as he could.

"Yes Justin, I want you to be my partner, I don't want to be with anyone else." And then he leaned in and kissed Justin on his beautiful mouth.

Justin instantly responded to Brian's kiss. How could he not? This was the man that he had loved since he was only 17. What the fuck was he going to do now? He knew how hard this had been for Brian to come here and say these things, but as much as part of him wanted to go home with Brian he had to think about his career.

Justin pulled away from Brian, he had to or he would be lost. "This is a lot for me to process Brian. I love you and there is a big part of me that wants to just pack everything up and head back to Pittsburgh tomorrow, but I have a life here and this is a big decision for me. Can you give me some time to think this over?"

"That's why I took all of this time off of work. I don't want you to make a snap decision. So take as much time as you need. My offer is always going to be open for you." Brian replied.

"Thanks Brian." Justin murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this has taken me so long to update. This summer has been crazy! Hopefully things will calm down in the fall. Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed.**

Brian realized that Justin needed a break from the tension and so did he. He immediately suggested that they go out to dinner and then dancing. Brian had missed just being with Justin and he needed to get out of the hotel room and just hang out with Justin.

Justin was happy to go out for dinner with Brian. He was starving and he really wanted to just stop thinking and enjoy the time that he had with Brian. Brian being Brian had picked out a restaurant and had already made a reservation.

"Come on, Justin let's get going." Brian said, somewhat impatiently.

Justin sighed, dramatically and hurried to follow Brian out the door.

The pair went downstairs and got into a waiting cab. Brian gave the cabbie the name of the restaurant and they headed out to the restaurant. Brian had chosen an expensive French restaurant called DB Bistro Moderne. The restaurant had a modern feel to it and the food smelled incredible.

"Well, what do you think? Does this restaurant live up to your culinary standards?" Brian teased Justin, who would, and usually did, eat anything.

"Yeah, I think that I'll be able to find something to my liking here." Justin replied with a smile. He was starting to relax and the Jim Beam that he was drinking was helping with this.

Brian, sticking to his no carbs after 7:00 merely ordered a bowl of soup and a mixed green salad. Justin just smiled to himself when he heard Brian order and ordered the lobster salad and the Hudson Valley duck. He was sure that he would end up sharing his meal with Brian as Brian didn't count the carbs he ate off of Justin's plate.

The two sat in companionable silence as they waited for their food to arrive. Neither man wanted to get into an emotional discussion. Both men were happy to be together again and they couldn't help smiling and staring at each other. Soon the food arrived and the two began eating the delicious food.

Brian's soup came at the same time as Justin's salad and as predicted Brian helped himself to some of Justin's. The food was delicious. Soon the main courses arrived and they were incredible. Brian ate almost half of Justin's food which in turn led Justin to order dessert, which Brian ate some of as well.

After dinner the boys decided to go out dancing at a club called Electric, which Justin had heard of but hadn't been to yet. The club was only a short cab ride away. From the outside the club looked fairly non-descript but inside the club was alive with lights and the pulsing beat of music, and of course a lot of new hot guys.

As soon as the boys walked in they headed toward the bar. Brian ordered Jim Beam for both of them. They drank their Beam and stared out at the dance floor. Justin assumed that Brian was scouting for a trick to take into the back room and was surprised when Brian grabbed his hand and whispered "dance with me" into his ear. Justin beamed at Brian and nodded. Brian quickly led Justin onto the crowded dance floor.

Justin loved dancing with Brian. He always had and he was sure that he always would. It felt so good to be close to Brian. Justin got lost in the music and in Brian. They danced for a long time.

"Let's go back to the hotel" Brian whispered into Justin's ear.

"What? Don't you want to fuck some guy in the back room?" Justin asked feeling shocked as he realized that Brian hadn't left his side since they had arrived.

Brian sighed heavily "no Justin I don't want to fuck some random guy, I only want to fuck you. So can we please just go back to the hotel?" Brian saw the worried look on Justin's face and knew that there would have to be more conversation once they arrived back in Brian's room.

"Yeah, I guess" Justin answered feeling unsettled by this turn of events. Part of him just wanted to stay at the club so that he could keep dancing with Brian and not have to think about their relationship and whether or not he wanted to move back to Pittsburgh, but the logical part of his brain wanted to figure things out so that he would be able to make a decision.

Seeing all of the emotions running across Justin's face Brian was unable to accurately gauge Justin's feelings. "Did you want to fuck some guy in the back room?" Brian asked trying to hide how much he would hate it if Justin said yes, but knowing he would have to put up with it.

"Huh?" Justin asked feeling somewhat perplexed, then seeing the concern on his partners face he quickly reassured the other man. "No, of course not, let's go back to your hotel room."

Thank God, Brian thought to himself and he quickly grabbed Justin's hand and headed for the exit. Once outside Brian spotted a line-up of cabs and quickly led Justin toward the one had the head of the line. Brian gave the cabbie the name and address of the hotel and they quickly headed back to the W.

Once back in the hotel the two men were immediately awkward and uncomfortable with each other. Both of them knowing that they needed to talk but neither of them willing to start the conversation; they were sitting on the couch in the living area of the suite both staring straight ahead but each glancing at the other surreptitiously. Finally Justin couldn't take he silence anymore.

"Why now, Brian?" he asked quietly.

"Mel" Brian answered, knowing that this would lead to more questions but feeling more at ease now that Justin was leading the talk. He could handle answering questions more easily than trying to explain everything on his own.

"What about Mel? Brian you guys don't even like each other. Is there something going on with Gus that I don't know about? Are Mel and Lindz okay?" Justin asked more confused than ever.

"Whoa there Sunshine, one question at a time, Gus is fine as far as I know. I think that Mel and Lindz are okay, but who the hell can figure out lesbians. Sure as hell, not me! Mel called me the other day. She told me that she had seen you recently in New York and that you seemed unhappy, so I came to see for myself." Brian answered with a shrug, as though flying to New York to check on Justin and ask him to move back to Pittsburgh was the most natural thing in the world.

"So let me get this straight. Mel told you that I was unhappy and that was all it took to get your ass on a plane?" Justin asked incredulously.

"Yep" Brian replied.

Justin stood up and started to pace around the hotel room. "You are fucking unbelievable, do you know that?"

"Yes, I've heard that before." Brian replied with a smirk, remembering that Justin had used that same line when he had first brought Justin to Britin.

"What the fuck do you want Brian?" Justin asked not even trying to hide his frustration with this situation.

"I want you to be happy, Justin" Brian started.

"No Brian I don't want to hear what you want for me. I want to know what you want." Justin stated emphatically.

"I want you, Justin." Brian whispered, his eyes imploring Justin to understand and accept this.


End file.
